Swing Time
by rienafaire
Summary: “E’ che non ne hai il coraggio,” disse Ginny. ...“Che cosa?” disse Hermione.“Non ne hai il coraggio,” ripeté Ginny.“Il coraggio di fare cosa?”“Non hai il coraggio di baciarlo.”
1. Chapter 1

footer;Table Contents;_caption;envelope return;_Index;Quotations;Horizontal Line;Footnote Symbol;Internet link;Endnote Symbol;Data di creazione: 5-10 maggio 2006.

Un grazie ai miei beta: Diana (Kimber), Laura (LilithTheFirst), Daniela (Izumi) e Davide (DK86).

Il primo capitolo di questa fanfiction è liberamente ispirato a Swing Time (Follie d'Inverno, 1936) con Ginger Rogers e Fred Astaire; l'idea della storia è partita dalla visione del film, il resto è venuto da sé. Per chi fosse interessato, una piccola presentazione-gif è reperibile a questo indirizzo.

Buona lettura!

P.S.: chi rintraccia i riferimenti nascosti vince una borsa di studio per Hogwarts. Tutti i misteri dietro ai nomi di questa fanfiction saranno svelati nel capitolo finale.

**1. A fine romance**

"E' che non ne hai il coraggio," disse Ginny.

Hermione si voltò verso l'amica, con aria confusa; questa stava sistemandosi il vestito da damigella davanti allo specchio, e quasi sembrava ignara del fatto di aver appena parlato: un'espressione assai poco convinta si nascondeva malamente nel suo sguardo. Erano sole nella stanza, avevano fatto tardi apposta pur di perdersi la maggior parte della vestizione della sposa, cominciata appena alle sei di mattina. Al momento, erano talmente prese dalla loro preparazione da non essersi scambiate più di qualche parola. Cos'era questa storia del coraggio?

"Che cosa?" disse Hermione.

"Non ne hai il coraggio," ripeté Ginny.

"Il coraggio di fare cosa?"

"Non hai il coraggio di baciarlo."

"Ginny? Che razza di storie sono queste?"

"Lo sai benissimo," disse Ginny. "Ti aspetti che lo faccia lui, che sta messo peggio di te, perché tu non hai-"

"-il coraggio?" disse Hermione, gli occhi spalancati.

"Esatto. Bei Grifondoro che siete tutti e due."

Hermione sospirò, e scostò lo sguardo.

"Oh, davvero, Gin," disse. "Non capisco come ti vengano in mente certe cose."

"Cosa intendi per 'certe cose'?"

"Il fatto che io mi aspetti… che so, che Ron mi baci," disse Hermione (le ultime parole in una corsa precipitosa), facendo di tutto per non incontrare lo sguardo dell'altra.

"Oh, quello! Be', tu sei carinissima quando vaghi con la mano sotto il tavolo per afferrare la sua."

Hermione arrossì vistosamente.

Forse per la vergogna di un risultato tanto scarso. Due settimane a Privet Drive, due alla Tana, e tutto quello a cui erano arrivati era tenersi per mano. Patetico.

Ginny continuò, facendo finta di niente. "Per questo adesso ti giustifichi dicendo a te stessa che tu la tua mossa l'hai fatta, così tocca a lui baciarti."

"Questo è un discorso stupido e ingiusto."

"Infatti. Ma altrimenti dovresti dire: 'non lo faccio perché non ne ho il coraggio'".

"Ginny!"

"Eh?"

"Se pensi di incastrarmi con i tuoi giochetti psicologici…"

"I miei giochetti psicologici? Vorrei ricordarti che qui dentro la manipolatrice sei tu," disse Ginny.

"Manipolatrice? Io?"

"Per gli affari degli altri, poco ma sicuro. Certo, però, ancora non sei riuscita con mio fratel-"

"Oh, basta, smettila!"

"Sei una fifona e non riesci a prendere in mano la situazione. Magari non lo vuoi neanche!"

"Lo voglio, invece!"

La porta in quel momento si aprì; un volto dall'aria canzonatoria si affacciò all'interno della stanza.

"'Lo voglio' cosa, Hermione? Stai facendo forse le prove per il tuo matrimonio con Ronniekins?" disse Fred.

Ginny guardò la faccia strabiliata di Hermione e si mise un pugno in bocca per non ridere.

Hermione le lanciò un'occhiataccia, e poi tornò a Fred, indignata. "Tu non potresti entrare qui dentro, ci stiamo vestendo."

"Oh, ma io non ho intenzione di entrare," rispose Fred amabilmente, "e comunque voi dovreste essere già pronte da un bel po' di tempo; mi ha mandato mamma a chiamarvi, perché non siete da Fleur?"

Le due ragazze non risposero e guardarono da un'altra parte.

Fred scosse la testa. Disse: "Siete veramente delle streghe."

Istantaneamente due cuscini lo colpirono in faccia.

"Ehi, era solo… una constatazione!" protestò lui.

Si affacciò allora anche George.

"Dài, Gin, fallo per Bill," disse.

"E Hermione, tu fallo per-"

Hermione fulminò Fred con lo sguardo, andò alla porta e gliela chiuse in faccia. Lei dopotutto sarebbe potuta andare; era pronta, e pure si sarebbe svegliata prima se avesse voluto, se solo Ginny non le avesse proposto di fare altrimenti. La più piccola dei Weasley ancora non era riuscita ad accettare Fleur in famiglia, nonostante tutto, e al momento Hermione non poteva far altro che starle accanto, non tanto per Fleur, quanto per Harry.

Erano due settimane che cercava di mettere pace, e invece... Ginny era insofferente. Harry era insofferente. Lei e Ron litigavano.

Be', forse questa era semplice routine.

Anche se da un po' di tempo si sarebbe aspettata altro.

"Gin," disse.

"Sì?"

"D'accordo, ci vado."

L'amica sogghignò. Hermione parve non farci caso, e lentamente uscì dalla stanza, finendo per trovarsi in un corridoio desolato. Solo, dal piano di sotto una gran confusione.

Le mani le tremavano, così le strinse in due pugni. Prese un gran respiro e corse fino al piano di sopra. Irruppe nella stanza con tanta foga da far sobbalzare Ron sul posto.

"He- Hermione…"

Lei si avvicinò silenziosamente, lo sguardo deciso. Oh, sì, lui era molto alto, ma lei portava i tacchi quel giorno. Poteva farcela.

Si fermò proprio davanti a lui. Poteva farcela.

Ancora in silenzio, si sporse in avanti per raggiungere il suo viso, ma Ron, sorpreso e terrorizzato, fece per ondeggiare indietro.

Hermione si bloccò. Lo guardò con occhi fiammeggianti, e ancora si sporse verso di lui, e ancora lui si scostò un poco, guardandola quasi come se fosse pazza.

Era inutile.

Hermione si ricompose.

"Ehm…?"

Hermione sorrise. Alzò le braccia, come a mo' di illustrazione, e disse: "Ecco, volevo sapere cosa pensi del vestito. Mi sta bene?"

Ron, abbastanza perplesso (per non dire scioccato), preso alla sprovvista da una domanda così poco da Hermione, la guardò un poco e poi riuscì almeno a balbettare: "E'... è molto carino."

Molto carino.

Gìà era qualcosa.

Ron inghiottì a forza, e, visto che Hermione continuava a fissarlo, sentì come il dovere di parlare ancora.

"Ti sta bene, sì."

"Bene," ripetè meccanicamente Hermione. Molto lentamente, girò sui tacchi e fece per uscire.

Che conversazione folle! Avrebbe fatto bene a dire a Ginny di impicciarsi degli affari suoi, pensò, mentre afferrava lo stipite della porta con una mano.

"Aspetta!" disse allora Ron.

Hermione si voltò, chiudendo la porta con uno scatto. Il ragazzo si avvicinò un poco.

"Voglio dire, è magnifico," disse.

Con un altro passo le si parò davanti.

"Er…" disse Hermione.

"Il vestito," disse Ron. "E' magnifico. Tu… tu sei magnifica."

"Grazie," disse Hermione con appena un filo di voce.

Era come se improvvisamente fosse stato illuminato con la spiegazione delle azioni di Hermione di poco prima. Qualcosa lo aveva scosso? Si era improvvisamente svegliato dal torpore con il quale aveva convissuto per sedici anni? Cosa stava succedendo?

Be', dopotutto c'era da aspettarselo. Nelle ultime settimane, negli ultimi giorni, sin dalla morte di Dumbledore, si erano avvicinati sempre di più, si trovavano sempre più a loro agio l'uno con l'altra…

No, ok, queste cose già si sapevano.

Fatto sta che adesso lui le stava prendendo il viso tra le mani, e quindi, per esclusione, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere _dopo_?

Uno scossone dietro alla schiena. Parecchio violento. Hermione aveva immaginato che il suo primo bacio con Ron sarebbe stato stravolgente, ma non fino a questo punto.

Solo che il bacio non c'era stato. La porta dietro di lei si era aperta, e lei era andata a sbattere contro di lui, testa contro testa, e sì, forse a quel punto le loro labbra si erano toccate, ma-

"Ron?"

Harry era entrato nella stanza, solo per ritrovare i suoi amici distesi per terra (effetto domino!), prima una sopra l'altro e un momento dopo subito separati, i volti in fiamme.

Mai quanto il suo.

"Hermione," disse, come a notificare anche la sua (ingiustificata) presenza.

Disse: "Scu… scusate…"

"Fermo!" dissero i due insieme, balzando in piedi.

"Che cosa hai pensato?" disse Hermione.

"Sì! Lei era solo venuta per-" disse Ron.

"E ci hai buttato a terra perché eravamo dietro alla porta!" disse Hermione, e assicurandosi che il vestito stesse ancora a posto, fece per guardare male l'amico appena arrivato. "Avete una mania di entrare senza avvertire…!"

"Ehi," disse Ron, "anche tu prima-"

"Oh, finiscila!" disse Hermione.

"Finiscila cosa? Comunque non stavamo facendo niente, Harry," disse rivolgendosi all'amico.

"Infatti, proprio niente," disse Hermione a Harry; poi, a Ron: "Finiscila cosa, finiscila e basta!"

Ron rimase in silenzio per un poco. Poi scosse la testa, sconsolato.

Hermione uscì lanciando un'altra occhiata malevola a entrambi i ragazzi, e sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Harry assunse un'aria mortificata.

"Davvero non sapevo che lei fosse qui, mi dispiace," disse.

Ron agitò una mano come a voler rassicurare Harry, e allo stesso tempo voler cacciare qualcosa nell'aria. Poi, si sedette sul suo letto e affondò il viso in entrambi i palmi.

Disse: "Sono un caso disperato, lei era venuta qui per…"

"Per?"

"Non lo so, sembrava intenzionata a… e io non capivo, non lo so, sono davvero un imbecille…"

Si scoprì di nuovo il volto e fissò l'espressione di Harry. Non sembrava molto felice.

Sì, doppiamente stupido.

Ginny e tutto il resto.

"Lascia perdere," disse. Si alzò e prese a lisciarsi il vestito, un poco stropicciato dalla caduta.

Dài, forse era un inizio. Forse un poco l'aveva baciata. Giusto così, toccata e fuga. O, in quel caso, toccata e caduta.

"La inviterai a ballare oggi?"

Ron si voltò nuovamente verso l'amico. Sospirò.

"Che ne so, non lo so. Che posso saperne?"

"E' una cosa che sta a te decidere."

"Sì, certo," disse Ron. "Sai, forse dovresti ballare tu con lei."

"Che?"

"Sì, be', perché altrimenti… mamma non sa niente, lei potrebbe pensare di farti ballare con Ginny. Che ne so."

"Non è quello di cui stiamo parlando adesso," disse Harry.

"Sì invece, di cosa stiamo parlando?"

"Non stiamo parlando di me e Ginny. Stiamo parlando di te e Hermione."

"Sì, io e Hermione… Hermione ed io… siamo tuoi amici, Harry."

"Tu stai fuori di testa!"

Harry si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Ron si buttò sul letto (il vestito nuovamente stropicciato).

_Sono un vero cretino._ Così scostante ultimamente Harry, e tirare pure fuori Ginny? E seccarlo con le sue paranoie su Hermione?

_A che servono gli amici?_

Lasciamo perdere. Non fosse stato per tutto quello che gli era successo… sarebbe anche andato.

Ma adesso?

Sgusciò fuori anche lui e prese a scendere le scale.

"Harry?" chiamò.

Ginny si affacciò dalla sua stanza e disse: "Ha incontrato Fred e George ed è andato ad aiutarli con i fuochi d'artificio."

"Bene," disse Ron, volendo intendere tutto il contrario. "Tu cosa fai ancora lì dentro?"

"Tu cosa fai ancora lì dentro?" ripetè la sorella, con aria indignata. "Cosa faccio qua dentro? Cerco di riparare ai danni da te causati, ecco cosa faccio!"

"Hermione?" disse Ron tra sé e sé. Poi, più forte: "Mica starà piangendo?"

"Quanto sei insensibile!" disse Ginny.

"Sta piangendo?"

"Non sono affari che-"

"NON STO PIANGENDO E NON HO INTENZIONE DI FARLO!" disse la voce secca di Hermione dall'interno della stanza.

Ginny si girò verso di lei e le rivolse qualche parola a bassa voce.

_Prima Harry_, pensò Ron. E proseguì per le scale.

"E' solo entrato Harry, Gin, e non è successo niente. Fine della storia."

"Mio fratello è un imbecille," disse la ragazza.

"Senza alcun dubbio."

"Ed è anche colpa di Harry!"

"Macchè, è stato un caso. E quella mania che hanno…"

Strinse i pugni e fece quasi per stritolarsi le mani.

"Proprio non ti viene da piangere?" disse Ginny.

"Figurati. No! Perché questa storia del piangere ora?"

"Così se viene mamma possiamo dirle che abbiamo avuto un problema. E possiamo scaricare la colpa su Ron," disse Ginny.

Hermione sospirò.

"Sai, certe volte-"

"Oh no," disse Ginny. "Non osare dire che sono peggio di mio fratello, sei tanto buona e cara, ma proprio non sono interessata a pomiciare con te."

"Il fatto è che preferirei vedervi insieme piuttosto che battibeccare continuamente," disse Harry. "Anche se ho lasciato Ginny." (Classica battuta piena di nobiltà d'animo, cos'era diventato tutto d'un tratto?).

"D'accordo, ma ecco-"

"Lo so che ti piace, Ron. Vuoi il mio permesso per poterla baciare o... o fare qualsiasi altra cosa?"

"No, be', forse sì; in realtà-"

"Cosa?"

"Ho fatto di tutto. Lo sai che ci ho provato," disse Ron. "Semplicemente, non è il caso. Non ora. Forse, più avanti…"

"Neanche sappiamo se ci sarà un 'più avanti'!"

_Rimandi sempre le cose importanti perché ti viene più facile_, gli avrebbe detto Hermione. _Sei così pigro!_

"Va bene, cosa dovrei fare?"

"Vai e baciala," disse Harry.

"Ehi, mica puoi-"

"Me lo hai chiesto tu, di dirti cosa devi fare. E io dico: vai e baciala."

"Ma io-"

"E' che non ne hai il coraggio."

"Che cosa?"

"Non hai il coraggio di farlo," disse Harry.

"Non è vero," disse Ron.

"Non hai il coraggio di fare questo."

_Oh my._

"Certo che ce l'ho!"

"Allora fallo," disse Harry.

Ron rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, l'espressione vuota.

"Certo," disse poi.

Disse: "Adesso ci vado."

E sparì dalla vista di Harry.

Con il ragazzo i _giochetti psicologici_ funzionavano ancora bene come negli anni Trenta.

Ancora una porta aperta con foga.

"Ron!" esclamò Ginny.

Il ragazzo fece un mezzo sorriso, e lanciando occhiate significative alla sorella cercò di farle capire che voleva rimanere solo con Hermione. Ginny non diede segno di aver afferrato.

"Che cosa vuoi?" disse Hermione, secca.

"Ehm," disse lui. "Veramente vorrei… scambiare due parole con te."

Ginny schioccò la lingua e si alzò.

"Oooh, quanto si è fatto tardi!" disse, facendo finta di guardare un orologio da polso inesistente. "Bisogna andare da Fleur!" (_Fleur! Phlegm?_)

"Hai ragione, Ginny," disse Hermione. "Mi dispiace, Ron-"

Ma Ginny era già all'uscita della stanza, e sorrise all'amica come a volerla minacciare.

Disse: "Be', _in caso_ raggiungimi quando avete fatto!"

E, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, li lasciò uno davanti all'altra, soli.

Per poco.

"E non fate _niente_ sul mio letto!"

_Sbam_.

Hermione e Ron si fissarono vagamente imbarazzati.

"Chi è Edward Everett Horton?"

"Ah, lascia stare, Charlie, togli quel cartellino, tanto non viene," disse Arthur.

Ron si era avvicinato a Hermione e non diceva niente. La ragazza, d'altra parte, pure rimaneva in silenzio, quando in un momento come un altro avrebbe protestato certamente.

Presa lui la mano di lei, ora seduti vicini (vicini), non riuscivano a far altro che guardarsi le ginocchia.

_Non ne hai il coraggio._

No, forse non ce l'aveva. Perché l'avrebbe tirata avanti per così tanto tempo altrimenti?

_Bei Grifondoro che siete._

Non si trattava di quello. Quello era… per dire, tutto il resto. Sempre pronti per le battaglie, per le sfide, per la guerra… oh no, forse non tanto pronti per la guerra.

_Se mai ci sarà un 'più avanti'…_

"Ops!"

Prendere l'iniziativa nello stesso momento, prendersi uno spavento; finire per scontrare le teste una con l'altra, e visto quanto erano dure tra tutti e due…

"Scusami, io non-"

"Scusami tu, davvero…"

Di nuovo staccati, i problemi ricominciavano?

"Ti ho fatto male?"

"No, no, non è niente," disse Hermione, massaggiandosi la fronte con una mano. "Come diavolo sei arrivato a darmi una testata se sei alto due spanne più di me?"

"Che ne so, magari mi sono abbassato un poco," disse Ron.

"Perché?"

_Perché._

"Senti."

"Sì."

"Prima, quando Harry ci ha mandato a terra…"

"Ci trovavamo dietro alla porta," disse Hermione.

"Sì," disse Ron. "Dietro la porta. Be', io avrei voluto…"

"Sì?"

"Lo sai, insomma."

"No, non lo so."

_Detto da lei sembrava più che altro uno scherzo. Era uno scherzo._

"Hermione," disse Ron, ancora, tentativamente.

Hermione sospirò e portò entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia, guardandosele per un poco, respirando con forza. Poi si voltò verso Ron.

"Non so di che cosa tu stia parlando, sono stanca e oggi mi sono già fatta abbastanza male," disse.

"Ti ho fatto male? Veramente, voglio dire-"

_Fifona._

Lei agitò una mano per far segno che no, ancora, non era niente.

Ron si passò le mani sul viso e non aggiunse altro. Sospirò, e poi assunse un'aria seccata.

Hermione allora gli prese una mano e se la poggiò sulle ginocchia.

"Ascolta, semplicemente non è il caso," disse. "Ci ho provato oggi e lo sai, ti sei pure tirato indietro – e non far finta di non capire – ma magari oggi non è la giornata adatta. Magari, domani…"

Ron si tirò su e fece per lamentarsi.

"Ma hai detto la stessa cosa anche ieri!" disse.

"Sì, ma ieri era un caso diverso," disse lei.

"E l'altroieri?" disse lui.

"Era una giornata squallida e lo avresti fatto solo per distogliermi da-"

"E il giorno prima ancora?"

Hermione lo guardò inferocita.

"Ah, davvero, non ti ricordi che sei stato tu a non volerlo?"

Ron si passò una mano tra i capelli, un po' vago. "Be', aspetta, l'altro giorno era…?"

Hermione sbuffò. "Era giovedì, e ti eri svegliato…"

Cominciò a perdersi in un racconto completo della giornata, quasi ringhiando, i pugni all'altezza delle spalle. Ron non aveva idea di come avrebbe finito per sbottare alla fine, ma era semplicemente stupenda. Magnifica. Forse…

"… e allora tu hai detto-"

Come c'è da immaginarsi, non riuscì a terminare la frase. Ron le aveva chiuso la bocca con la sua; un bacio di appena qualche secondo, ma abbastanza lungo per stordirla al punto di farle perdere la parola.

Neanche lui parlò inizialmente. Il silenzio regnava all'interno delle quattro pareti; solo, in lontananza, le prove di uno swing senza fine.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Morning Chorale

Un altro bacio, veloce.

"Be', ok, giovedì colpa mia, ma ero di cattivo umore!"

"E tu non eri dell'idea che 'qualche bacio potesse tirare su una persona'?" disse lei, e ricambiò il bacio di prima. Ron si staccò poco dopo per ribattere.

"L'avevo detto per Cho Chang, e diamine, erano due anni fa, come fai a ricordarlo?"

"Ricordo molte altre cose… mmm."

Lui si staccò di nuovo.

"Bene, allora il giorno dell'arrivo dei parenti di Fleur?"

"Non era il ca-"

Non farla parlare così era semplicemente troppo divertente!

"E da quegli orribili Babbani, il giorno prima di partire?"

"In realtà-"

Assolutamente magnifico!

"E mentre tornavamo da Hogwarts?"

"C'era appena stato il funerale di Dumbledore!"

_-dore, -ore, -ore…_

Requiem o no, i musicisti di sotto non avevano intenzione di smettere di suonare.

"Comunque io ci avevo provato pure quella sera in Sala Comune, eh," disse Ron.

"Mmm?"

"E quando abbiamo vinto la Coppa di Quidditch?"

"Hai passato tutto il tempo a minacciare di morte Harry."

"Be', avresti potuto provare a-"

Ma lei aveva deciso di ricambiare con la stessa moneta. Al momento, proprio non c'era bisogno di parlare. Così avrebbero potuto affinare la tecnica, approfondire il bacio, smetterla di bisticciare senza motivo. Bisticciare, flirtare, comunque era la cosa; semplicemente, era troppo bello per essere ve-

La porta improvvisamente spalancata.

"CHE COSA STATE FACENDO?"

"M-mamma…"

Hermione riuscì appena a leggere il terrore negli occhi di Ron, prima di scorgere la signora Weasley sulla soglia della porta. Si passò le mani sul viso, e scoprì con sorpresa di essere più che bollente; chissà quando doveva essere rossa…

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" disse allora la signora Weasley. "Ti pensavo di sotto ad aiutare i tuoi fratelli!"

Ron sembrò improvvisamente colto dal desiderio di farsi piccolo fino a sparire. Fece per alzarsi, ma Molly lo fulminò con lo sguardo e lui si bloccò.

"Hermione," aggiunse poi la donna, con voce forzatamente calma. "Non vi siete presentate da Fleur stamattina, sono molto delusa ma… be', adesso non importa. Se tu sei qui da sola… dov'è Ginny?"

Hermione sbattè le palpebre.

"Lei… non era da Fleur?"

Molly alzò le sopracciglia, come a cercare di individuare una qualche bugia nell'aria. Ma Hermione era sinceramente perplessa.

Molly sospirò.

"Be', sarà il caso di andare a cercarla. Potresti…?"

Hermione si alzò immediatamente, come a cercare di rimediare in questo modo alla grave mancanza di rispetto nei confronti della padrona di casa (insidiarsi nella sua casa come Tartuffe, finire a imboscarsi con il suo piccolo Ronniekins?).

Ron fece per seguirla, ma sua madre avanzò verso di lui con aria minacciosa.

"Noi dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata," disse.

Hermione riuscì solo a mostrare al ragazzo la sua mortificazione con uno sguardo prima di essere sbattuta fuori dalla stanza.

"Sono già arrivati alcuni degli ospiti! Che cosa facciamo?"

"Intratteneteli. Qualsiasi cosa va bene. Fred, George, non si tratta del vostro lavoro?"

"Veramente-"

"Dove accidenti è finito il Maestro di Cerimonia?"

Harry nel vedere la gente arrivare era scappato a nascondersi dall'altra parte del giardino. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare lo sguardo curioso di tutti gli invitati, ma più sarebbe riuscito a ritardare quel momento, meglio sarebbe stato per lui.

La signora Weasley aveva percepito il suo disagio, e gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe potuto starsene appartato quanto voleva, ma che alla fine avrebbe dovuto pensare solo a divertirsi.

Quello era un giorno di pace.

Si andò a sedere vicino un'aiuola di dalie.

"Chi ès?" sentì dire allora, e voltandosi si trovò davanti la sorellina di Fleur, Gabrielle, piuttosto minuta per i suoi dieci anni.

"Ciao," disse Harry.

Gabrielle ricambiò il saluto con un timido sorriso. Non sembrava molto felice.

"E' successo qualcosa?" disse Harry.

Gabrielle scosse la testa con forza. Poi, però, cadde a sedere, le ginocchia contro il petto, ed emise un flebile singhiozzo.

Harry provò grande disagio, ma lo stesso appoggiò una mano sulla schiena della piccola, in segno di conforto.

"Tutto… tutto bene?"

Gabrielle scosse di nuovo la testa, ma questa volta il significato era cambiato.

"Io sono triste," disse lentamente, cercando le parole da usare. "Parché Fleur va via."

Ovvio. Fleur da quel momento non avrebbe più abitato a casa sua; anche se già da un anno viveva all'estero, in un paese in guerra, lontano dalla sua famiglia, si poteva sempre dire che 'non sarebbe stato per sempre'. Adesso, invece, sposandosi con Bill…

"Be'," disse Harry, trovandosi anche lui a corto di parole, ma non a causa della non conoscenza della lingua inglese; "Sono sicuro che lei e Bill verranno spessissimo a trovarti."

"_Oui_," disse lei. "Fleur à promeso me. Ma è sompre triste quando persone vanno via."

Sorrise nel dire questo, ma Harry non riuscì a ricambiare; sentiva come un groppo alla gola.

Passarono un po' di tempo in silenzio, poi il ragazzo si riebbe e si guardò intorno.

"Non è che ti stanno cercando?" disse.

"Uh?" disse Gabrielle.

"Ti sei allontanata, gli altri… la tua mamma può preoccuparsi se non ti vede."

"Oh. _Oui_. E tu?"

"Io… be', io sono grande."

Avesse avuto dieci anni lui, si accorse solo in quel momento, avrebbe odiato quella risposta. Ma Gabrielle non sembrò affatto seccata da un'affermazione simile.

"_Oui_, tu ragiono" disse. "Io andore indietro."

"Ti accompagno," disse Harry.

"Fleur?"

Hermione era entrata nella tenda dove era avvenuta la preparazione della sposa, che adesso era pronta; insieme a lei erano rimasti solo la madre e un cugino grande, impegnati in una fitta conversazione in francese vicino alla toletta. Il cugino, Marius, l'avrebbe accompagnata all'altare, poiché il padre di Fleur era morto diversi anni prima. La giovane donna era seduta al centro dello spazio, invece, sopra uno sgabello completamente nascosto dalle balze del vestito.

"Oh, sciao, 'Ermione," disse sorridendo. Era raggiante, e splendida. Inutile profondersi sulla bellezza delle spose nel giorno del matrimonio, basta dire che anche qui un così banale luogo comune veniva riconfermato, se non addirittura scardinato dalla natura stessa della mezza Veela.

Hermione in quel momento si vergognò immensamente di non essere scesa prima.

"Io…" disse. "Mi, mi dispiace Fleur, sarei dovuta venire-"

"Oh, non fa nionte, 'Ermione, va biene anche adesso, non saresti riuscita a ontrare prima," disse lei, ridendo. "Come ti sombro?"

"Sei… assolutamente magnifica."

_Riciclo di complimenti._

Fleur sorrise. "Biene, biene."

Disse: "_Il faut ècouter les mots d'une nouvelle amoureuse._"

Hermione non ne capì il senso, perché non sapeva il francese così bene, dunque si limitò ad annuire.

Fleur scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, e Hermione non fu molto contenta della cosa, visto che quasi sembrava la stesse prendendo in giro.

"_Je vais à chercher Gabrielle,_" disse allora la madre di Fleur. "_Il est tard._"

Fleur annuì. "Tu hai visto mia sorela?"

Hermione scosse la testa.

"Io stavo cercando Ginny," disse. La madre di Fleur uscì dalla tenda.

"Oh, ella non è venuta qui," disse Fleur. Hermione non riuscì a leggere l'espressione che aveva in viso, ma certamente si rendeva conto della situazione spiacevole. Da quando era diventata così accondiscendente nei confronti di azioni scorrette?

"Capisco," disse. Salutò Fleur e il cugino, e uscì anche lei.

"Bill, ma chi avete invitato?" disse Charlie.

"Guarda, non lo so neanch'io," disse Bill, tra una stretta di mano e l'altra con gli ospiti che via via cominciavano ad arrivare. "Ci hanno pensato mamma e Fleur. Insieme!"

"Per esempio, chi è Victor Moore?"

"Te lo ripeto, non lo so," disse Bill. "Dove l'hai sentito?"

"I segnaposti dei tavoli," disse Charlie.

"Forse è 'Viktor Krum'? Sai, il-"

"-peggior incubo di Ron? No, era proprio Victor Moore."

In quel momento, si avvicinò a loro un alto mago ultracentenario, vestito in un frac vecchio almeno di sessant'anni, stando alla moda Babbana.

"Lo sposo?" disse, porgendo la mano con fare elegante.

Bill annuì, un poco a disagio, e si affrettò ad afferrare la mano dello sconosciuto.

"Sono Edward Everett Horton," disse questo.

Charlie sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di urlare.

Hermione non trovò Ginny, ma piuttosto vide che la signora Delacour aveva ritrovato Gabrielle, e, insieme a questa, anche Harry. La donna stava tentando di parlare con lui, ma il suo amico aveva tutta l'aria di capire ben poco. Hermione decise di soccorrerlo; si avvicinò furtivamente e lo prese da parte con una scusa, lasciando madre e figlia da sole.

"Harry!"

"Oh, ciao, Hermione," disse lui. "Pensavo fossi con Ron."

Questo riportò alla mente della ragazza l'imbarazzante accaduto di poco prima; arrossì violentemente.

Harry la fissò perplesso.

"Lasciamo perdere," disse lei sbrigativa.

Harry sospirò.

"Non avete litigato, vero?"

Hermione scosse la testa con forza, cercando di non incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Be', allora poi chiederò a Ron," disse lui.

C'era forse malizia nella sua voce? No, no, era solo immaginazione.

"Bene," disse Hermione. "Adesso devo andare."

"Dove?"

"A cercare Ginny."

Harry rabbuiò in volto.

"Ah," disse.

"Non si trova, sai?" disse Hermione, con aria un po' vaga.

"Che?"

"Chi. Ginny."

"'Non si trova' nel senso che, ehm, che ne so, ti è sfuggita…"

Non terminò la frase. Hermione scosse la testa.

"Nel senso che doveva essere da Fleur e non è lì, e la signora Weasley mi ha mandato a cercarla perché nemmeno lei l'ha trovata," disse.

Questo sembrò colpire il ragazzo in modo particolare, e gli fece distogliere lo sguardo.

"Harry, non ti affliggere, non può essere successo niente, è pieno di maghi qui, e sicuramente sarà da qualche parte…"

"Ma tu vuoi che io mi preoccupi, no? Non me l'avresti detto, altrimenti?"

Hermione ignorò la sua insinuazione.

"Senti, perché non mi aiuti?" disse.

Harry sembrò considerare la proposta per qualche momento. Alla fine annuì.

"Andiamo," disse.

Hermione sorrise, e insieme ricominciarono la ricerca.

La Tana non era mai stata così estranea ai suoi naturali abitanti. La ditta di catering aveva trasformato il giardino circostante l'abitazione in un labirinto di tavoli e gazebo di stramba fattura, un'aria vagamente barocca, per non parlare del piccolo palchetto dove i musicisti avevano interrotto lo swing per provare un valzer _à la_ Puccini.

"E comunque, dov'è Ron?" disse Harry poi.

Hermione non rispose subito, ma prese a osservare con interesse la corteccia di un albero. Che Ginny fosse nascosta al suo interno?

"Uhm, sta, ecco, parlando con sua madre," disse.

"Oh."

"Ma non credo che lo terrà per tanto, insomma, anche la signora Weasley ha da fare, e-"

"E' successo qualcosa?" disse Harry.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi, come per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa.

"Te lo fai raccontare da lui, ok?"

Harry scosse la testa.

"Sicura che non me lo vuoi dire tu?"

"Bill?"

"Ginny, non ti avevo vista!" disse il fratello maggiore, chinandosi per stringere la sorella in un abbraccio.

"Già," disse lei.

"Sei splendida."

Ginny sorrise.

"Grazie," disse. "Anche tu."

E, nonostante le terribili cicatrici rimastegli dopo l'attacco di Greyback, chiunque avrebbe potuto affermare la stessa cosa quel giorno.

"Allora, sei stata da Fleur?" disse lui ammiccando. "Dimmi, com'è?"

Ginny sbiancò. Che cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli? Sentì addosso un forte senso di colpa; voleva veramente fare male a suo fratello in questo modo, nel giorno del suo matrimonio?

Mise una maschera e sorrise amabilmente.

"Non posso dirti niente, dovrai vedere con i tuoi stessi occhi," disse.

Bill sembrò accettare di buon grado la risposta. Ginny sospirò – non aveva detto una bugia, quantomeno; lo stesso però si sentiva ancora a disagio.

"Io, ehm, vado," disse. "Penso che mamma abbia bisogno di me."

"Certo," disse Bill con un sorriso. "Io invece rimarrò qui, a sperare che il flusso di invitati si fermi prima o poi. Se solo Charlie si facesse rivedere…"

Ma Charlie era corso lontano, ai tavoli, per creare un nuovo segnaposto per Edward Everett Horton.

"Dev'essere stato imbarazzante."

Hermione guardò Harry come se avesse detto qualcosa di terribilmente stupido.

"Imbarazzante! Stavo per morire dalla vergogna!"

Harry si mise a ridere.

La ragazza assunse un'aria indignata.

"Avrei fatto meglio a non dirtelo," disse.

Harry rise ancora di più.

"Scusa, ma è troppo divertente…"

"Che cosa è divertente? Cosa ti sembra divertente in tutta questa storia!"

"Be', avete passato oltre due mesi a rimandare la cosa-"

"Di più," disse Hermione.

"Va bene; e quando finalmente vi decidete-"

"Ha deciso tutto lui!"

Harry le lanciò uno sguardo beffardo e continuò come se niente fosse.

"-quando finalmente vi decidete, entra la signora Weasley e vi scopre!"

"Non è divertente!"

Faceva l'offesa, ma da una parte, dentro di sé, provò un gran sollievo nel trovare un Harry così allegro.

Il ragazzo si asciugò le lacrime provocate dalle scosse di risa. Rimessi gli occhiali, diede una pacca sulla spalla di Hermione.

"Ringrazia piuttosto che non vi abbiano beccato Fred e George…"

Hermione scosse la testa.

"Peggio di così non potevo apparire ai suoi occhi; la mamma di Ron mi caccerà da questa casa questa sera stessa," disse tetra. "O, peggio, caccerà Ron…"

Ma Ron, al momento, fu solamente cacciato via dalla camera di Ginny, e invitato a unirsi ai fratelli per fare qualcosa di utile.

Trovò Charlie, o forse Charlie trovò lui.

"Tenere buoni dieci Ungari Spinati con una sola bacchetta sarebbe più facile," disse, in relazione al lavoro che gli era stato assegnato per il ricevimento degli ospiti, che – in verità – non era nulla di preciso, se non, appunto, il ricevimento degli ospiti.

Ron non disse niente.

"Be', che è successo?" disse Charlie. "Ron?"

Il ragazzo si scosse solo dopo un ulteriore richiamo.

"Eh?"

"Ma ci sei con la testa, oggi?"

"Ehm…"

"No, ho capito. Oh, guarda, c'è la zia Muriel!"

Non fece in tempo a dirlo, che entrambi i fratelli cercarono di scappare, all'unisono, verso destinazioni diverse.

"No no no, aspetta, vai a salutarla tu, non hai fatto niente sin adesso!" disse Charlie.

"Ehi, questo non significa che devo essere torturato," disse Ron. "E comunque io mi sono già sorbito una ramanzina da mamma!"

"Che sarà mai, zia Muriel-"

"Zia Muriel-"

"Zia Muriel!" disse Charlie con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra all'anziana zia, in segno di saluto.

"Ragazzacci!" disse questa, un donnone imponente dal vestito color ciclamino.

Stritolò entrambi in una sola apertura alare, e poi stampò loro un bacio sulle guance.

Ron inorridì sentendo la bava colargli lungo il viso, ma Charlie lo guardò male e lui si trattenne dallo sfregarsi la guancia con la manica del vestito.

"Birbanti, vado a vedere la sposa, sarà possibile?"

"Certo!" disse subito Charlie. "E Ron ti accompagnerà!"

Ron guardò il fratello con odio.

"Ma no, guardate, Frederick e George sono proprio lì, mi faccio portare da loro!" disse la zia entusiasta.

Ron tirò un sospiro di sollievo mentre la donna si allontanava.

"Ragazzi," disse allora il signor Weasley, spuntato tra di loro improvvisamente. "Venite con me, vi spiego cosa dovete dire alle persone che arrivano. C'è stato un problema, il Maestro di Cerimonia è arrivato tardi e si deve ancora preparare, si comincerà un po' dopo; nel frattempo…"

"Ginny?"

La ragazza, fuori dalla tenda della sposa da qualche minuto ormai, indecisa sul da farsi, balzò sul posto per la sorpresa. Quella era la voce di Fleur.

Scostò un lembo della tenda e si affacciò dentro. Fleur la osservava sorridendo.

"Parché non ontri?" disse.

Ginny fece un piccolo passo in avanti, e poi disse: "Come hai fatto a sapere che ero io?"

"Oh, tua _silhouette_ è molto riconoscibile," disse Fleur. "Tu ha bella figura."

Ginny si meravigliò a sentire un complimento del genere provenire dalla sua quasi-cognata, narcisista per passione. Entrò e richiuse la tenda dietro di sé.

_Lo devo fare per Bill._

"Non volevi ontrare?" disse Fleur poi.

"Io…"

Ma le parole le mancavano.

Fleur fece finta di niente.

"Potresti passormi quel biglietto sul tavolino, per favore?"

Ginny annuì e fece come indicato.

Rimasta accanto a Fleur, si sentì ancora più tesa. Era davvero il senso di colpa a farle quell'effetto?

Intanto, la giovane sposa scoppiò a ridere mentre leggeva.

Ginny la guardò come a chiedere spiegazioni.

"S'è una chosa che mi ha scrito Bil ieri," disse Fleur.

Glielo passò perché Ginny potesse leggere lei stessa. La battuta non la capì, trattava di un certo Crusuk che doveva essere un goblin della Gringott; a parte quello, però, c'era qualcosa tra le poche righe del messaggio che la colpì particolarmente. Non seppe dire cosa, ma in quel momento le venne in mente Harry.

Si girò verso Fleur, e tentò di sorridere.

"Tu stai proprio bene con il vestito dorato, come avevo detto io," disse questa. "Però stai giù come Gabrielle."

"Io non," disse Ginny; "non è per oggi, è per… in realtà… Scusami."

_Quanti significati per quell'unica parola?_

"Oh, ma so che non è per matrimonio," disse Fleur. "Io ero a Hogwarts dopo morte di Dumbledore, ricordi?"

Ginny annuì; non ci aveva mai pensato, però.

"Ascolta, voglio dirti una chosa…"

"Quello, quello lì che si sta avvicinando verso di noi… chi è?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"E' possibile che a questo matrimonio siano stati invitati tutti sconosciuti?"

"Forse è un collega di papà."

Il signore in questione arrivò davanti ai due ragazzi e sorrise.

"Posso sapere…?"

Ma loro non sapevano niente.

"Perché il Maestro di Cerimonia ha fatto tardi?" disse Ron arrabbiato.

Charlie si passò una mano callosa sulla fronte con fare disperato; voleva piangere.

"Non siamo adatti a queste cose, noi," disse. "Avrebbero fatto prima a metterci, che ne so, ai lavori forzati…"

"Nelle cucine…" disse Ron, con occhi sognanti.

"O nelle stalle."

Il più piccolo non chiese nulla a proposito delle stalle di Charlie, forse solo perché non ne ebbe il tempo.

"Charlie, Ronnie, Tesori cari, mi riconoscete?"

_E chi è questa? _Si chiesero nello stesso momento, evitando di guardarsi negli occhi.

La donna davanti a loro ancora aspettava una risposta.

"Zia Judy!"

Ma non era stato né Charlie né tantomeno Ron a parlare, bensì Percy.

Doveva essere arrivato solo in quel momento; almeno, era arrivato. Si affrettò ad abbracciare la zia, e poi con uno sguardo che nascondeva chissà quali emozioni istigò i fratelli a fare lo stesso.

Percy accolse con una calorosa stretta di mano anche il marito di zia Judy, un omone gigantesco – non ai livelli di Hagrid, ma che comunque avrebbe fatto paura allo stesso modo – che si faceva chiamare Punch.

I coniugi si allontanarono sereni.

Charlie, Percy e Ron rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per qualche secondo.

Poi Ron disse: "Come facevi a sapere chi erano?"

"Zia Judy, una cugina di mamma, non ve la ricordate?" disse Percy.

I due fratelli scossero la testa, sconsolati. Fecero per ringraziare del pronto intervento, ma Percy si era già voltato verso i nuovi arrivati.

"Signor Hopkins, che piacere vederla!"

Stretta di mano, indicazioni come se il matrimonio l'avesse organizzato lui.

"E' stata così gentile a venire, signora Lynnette…"

Altra stretta di mano.

Un uomo rubicondo si presentò davanti a loro.

"Signor Moore!"

_Victor Moore! Proprio lui!_

"Oh caro ragazzo, come ti chiami?" disse quello contento. "Chi vuole giocare a carte?"

Charlie e Ron si guardarono perplessi, ma Percy rimase impassibile e sorridente.

Forse era tempo di rivalutazioni.

"Mamma, va tutto bene, non fare così!"

"Bill, caro, io strozzerò quel Maestro di Cerimonia, lo strozzerò davvero. Presentarsi in ritardo…"

"Lo sai che non ha potuto fare altrimenti, visti i controlli della Metropolvere," disse Bill. "Ma sarà tutto pronto tra poco, dunque non preoccuparti-"

"Ma è il tuo giorno Bill, e non permetto a nessuno di rovinartelo! A nessuno!"

Detto questo, Molly Weasley scoppiò a piangere e si lanciò tra le braccia del suo primogenito. Si ritirò quasi immediatamente.

Bill la guardò con apprensione.

"No, no, devo stare calma, andrà tutto bene," disse la donna. "Oh, Bill!"

Ma non era per lamentarsi ancora; il fatto era che aveva visto la zia Muriel avvicinarsi.

"Pazza di una Molly, non ti avevo visto, dov'eri finita?" disse questa, prendendole le mani e tirandola con forza; poi si girò verso lo sposo. "Bill, ti ho già salutato, vuoi un altro abbraccio?"

Bill sorrise, si avvicinò all'orecchio della zia e bisbigliò qualcosa.

La zia ridacchiò e prese Molly sottobraccio, per quanto la differenza di altezza fosse notevole, e se la portò via quasi trascinandola.

"Devo assolutamente raccontarti, Molly, della mia vacanza in Costa Azzurra, a casa di Druella! C'era anche quella vecchiaccia di Argia, te la ricordi? Non puoi capire che cosa abbiamo fatto…"

"Ronald?"

Il ragazzo, ancora con le prese con gli ospiti, non si stupì tanto di sentirsi chiamare per intero, come solo Luna Lovegood e qualche sua zia facevano, quanto piuttosto dell'accento con il quale il suo nome era stato pronunciato.

Si voltò, e, con grande orrore, scoprì davanti a sé, sorridente e a mano tesa, Viktor Krum.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimo capitolo. Chi fosse interessato a sapere cosa si cela dietro a questa fanfiction, legga pure **questo post**.

**3. Never gonna dance **

"Ehm, Viktor," disse Ron, ricambiando insicuro la stretta di mano del bulgaro.

"Come sta?" disse Viktor.

Ron avrebbe voluto dire che nel momento in cui l'aveva visto avrebbe voluto seppellirsi, ma questo non era possibile.

"Io, ehm, bene, grazie," disse allora. "Tu?"

Viktor sorrise.

"Oh, cose non male vero, crazie."

D'accordo, come stavano le cose? Era riuscito a baciare Hermione quella mattina, dopo averla tirata alquanto per le lunghe, e adesso aveva paura che Viktor Krum potesse mettersi tra di loro?

Sì.

Di quelle paure irrazionali, come quella che aveva per i ragni.

Viktor Krum era il ragno del nuovo millennio.

"Tu sicuro, tutto bene?"

Ron scosse via i suoi pensieri; Viktor lo stava guardando con aria un po' preoccupata.

"Certo!" disse. "Tutto bene."

In quel momento giunse sua madre da dietro le spalle.

"Ron, caro," disse, facendolo saltare in aria per la sorpresa. "Dovresti andare a dire a Fleur che stiamo per cominciare, e che dovrebbe cominciare a preparare l'Incantesimo. Potresti?"

Ron annuì senza far molto caso alla madre. In realtà, non voleva neanche guardarla in faccia, vista la figura di quella mattina.

"Ok, allora, vado," disse.

"Aspetta," disse Viktor. "Può venire io con te?"

Ron lo guardò perplesso.

"Me vorrebbe salutare Fleur," disse Viktor. "E fare aucuri, così meglio per Viliam."

_William. Bill. Sicuro._

"Uh, be', certo."

Solo i maghi potevano credere che permettere a tutti gli invitati di vedere la sposa prima della cerimonia rendesse lo sposo ancora più fortunato.

Ron era imbarazzato, e sentiva il bisogno di vedere Hermione. E di cacciare via Krum, di eliminarlo in qualche modo. Ma il ragazzo più grande camminava accanto a lui, con aria svagata.

"Ecco, la tenda è questa," disse Ron. Si avvicinò e scostò un lembo, e si affacciò dentro.

"Ehm," disse.

"Tu che vuoi?"

Era stata sua sorella a parlare. Se la ritrovò davanti in quattro e quattr'otto, le mani ai fianchi nella migliore imitazione di Molly Weasley.

"Sciao, Ron! Falo ontrare, Ginny," disse allora Fleur. Questa si spostò. Ron l'aveva vista aprendo la tenda, Fleur, ed era rimasto estasiato dalla sua bellezza; eppure, per la prima volta, si sentì quasi disintossicato dalla dipendenza della sua visione.

"Ehm," disse Ron. "C'è anche Viktor Krum, è appena arrivato, e…"

"Oh, scerto!" disse Fleur.

Krum entrò e Fleur si alzò per salutarlo. Nel frattempo, Ginny si avvicinò al fratello.

"Da quando siete diventati grandi amici?" disse.

Ron chiuse gli occhi, disgustato.

"Stai zitta, Gin, ti prego."

"Ti ha chiesto di Hermione?"

Ron scosse la testa.

Ginny alzò le spalle. "Oh, be'. Tu e Hermione vi sarete chiariti a questo proposito, no?"

"Che cosa?"

"Be', su… Tu-Sai-Chi." Abbassò la voce. "Ci sta qui davanti, Ron, capiscimi."

"Oh. Be'. No," disse Ron.

"No cosa?"

"Non abbiamo parlato… di lui."

Ginny sospirò.

"Bene," disse. "Vedo guai all'orizzonte…"

Ron scattò su.

"Ehi! Pensi che io non riesca ad essere… abbastanza maturo per affrontare la situazione?"

Ginny guardò da un'altra parte, facendo finta di niente.

Ron borbottò qualcosa tra sé e sé.

"_Alors_," disse Fleur infine, non più rivolta solo a Viktor. "L'Incantosimo. Panso che dovreste andare."

L'Incantesimo di Suggello Nuziale doveva essere eseguito dalla sposa poco prima della cerimonia, nella più completa solitudine. I tre capirono subito, e si affrettarono per i saluti finali.

Fleur baciò Ron su entrambe le guance quando lui le fece gli auguri, e per quanto sempre un poco stordito, rimase veramente a bocca aperta solo quando vide la sua futura cognata e sua sorella scambiarsi un caloroso abbraccio.

Uscendo, lasciò Viktor andare avanti e prese a camminare vicino a Ginny per un momento.

"Da quando siete diventate grandi amiche?"

Ginny gli fece una smorfia, ma poi Ron la vide sorridere.

_Il mondo è impazzito oggi._

"Hermioni!"

Eccolo. Viktor aveva visto Hermione. Hermione aveva visto Viktor.

Era la fine.

Ron e Ginny si fermarono; davanti Harry, con espressione simile alla loro.

"Viktor, come sono contenta di vederti!"

_Ahi._

"Hermioni, tu è molto cresciuta, difficile qvasi riconossere te!"

Hermione rise. Poi si sporse a guardare Ron, che aveva in volto un'espressione indecifrabile. Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di apprensione.

Poi, gli corse incontro e si gettò tra le sue braccia. Ron fu preso alla sprovvista, e dovette fare un passo indietro per bilanciarsi e non cadere.

Per un momento, Harry e Ginny si dimenticarono di evitare di guardarsi e di scambiarono un fugace sorriso.

"Oh, Ron, mi dispiace tanto…" disse Hermione sottovoce, mentre gli baciava una guancia e poi parte dell'orecchio.

"Se ti riferisci a Krum," disse lui, "Be'…"

"Ron!" disse lei, guardandolo negli occhi. "Intendevo per tua madre!"

"Oh!"

Ginny si era allora avvicinata a Viktor, che osservava la scena interessato.

"Tu sapevi tutto questo, vero?"

Viktor si volse verso di lei. "Ancora non sapevo se dovevo fare concratulazioni."

_Sai com'è, notizie dell'ultima ora…_

Hermione si staccò da Ron infine, stampandogli un brevissimo bacio sulla bocca, e poi si volse di nuovo verso Krum con un sorriso smagliante.

Viktor sorrise a sua volta – non con altrettanto entusiasmo, in verità, ma l'intenzione c'era, e poi si diresse verso Ron, e tese la mano per stringere quella dell'altro per la seconda volta.

Ginny sospirò e scosse la testa.

_I drammi di Blanche Crawford sono molto più plausibili…_

Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Harry, ma lui si era ripreso e aveva ricominciato a far finta che la ragazza non esistesse.

Quando si allontanò, però, pur dandogli le spalle, sentì chiaramente lo sguardo di lui fisso su di lei.

"Mi è venuta fame."

Erano rimasti solo loro tre, Harry, Ron e Hermione. Chi poteva aver parlato?

Hermione guardò l'amico (amico?) esasperata.

"Ehi," disse Ron. "E' anche normale dopotutto, no? Una cosa fisiologica…"

La ragazza sospirò e si volse verso Harry. Questo, con la solita aria da "Il-Ragazzo-Che-Sta-In-Mezzo" per un poco rimase in silenzio, e poi, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Hermione, disse: "Veramente, anche io sono un po' affamato."

Hermione fu sul punto di battere i piedi a terra come una bambina piccola; Ron invece sorrise trionfante.

"Be', se ci sbrighiamo forse riusciamo a fare un salto in cucina, dovrebbe essere rimasto qualcosa da ieri a cena," disse.

Harry fece per seguirlo quando questo si mise in moto, ma entrambi furono fermati dalla ragazza.

"Che cosa credete di fare!" disse questa. "La cerimonia è fra pochi minuti e dopo ci sarà il pranzo, non potete aspettare?"

I due si guardarono sconsolati.

Ron tornò da Hermione e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Cerca di capire, è da stamattina a colazione che non mangiamo…"

"Come tutto il resto del mondo!"

"Sì, ma non siamo tutti uccellini come te-"

"Oh, Ron, non parlare di uccellini, lo sai che non ti conviene…"

Harry, in disparte fermo a fissarli che battibeccavano come al solito, sospirò.

_E avevo anche avuto il coraggio di illudermi che avrebbero smesso…_

"Però vedi, alla fine ce l'ho fatta," disse Ron a Harry poco dopo tornando dalla cucina, mentre Hermione si teneva a distanza da loro per ripicca.

"Già, ho sentito," disse l'amico.

"Ti ha raccontato lei?"

Harry annuì.

Ron sembrò compiaciuto della cosa.

"Be', spero ti abbia anche detto come-"

Harry alzò le mani per fermare l'amico.

"No, aspetta," disse, come per supplicare. "I dettagli non li voglio."

Ron sorrise.

"Va bene," disse. "Non ti dirò quello che faccio con Hermione, e tu non mi dirai quello che fai con Ginny."

Harry scostò lo sguardo.

"Ron, speravo… di essermi chiarito. Ginny e io-"

"Falla finita, Harry. Siamo già tutti in pericolo per le nostre scelte, non puoi certo prenderti tutto il merito per questo; e se tu non vuoi rischiare la vita di mia sorella io non ho niente in contrario, ma almeno vorrei evitare che voi soffriste. Voglio dire, potrei anche darti un bel pugno sul naso per questo, lo sai?"

"Sbrigatevi, dobbiamo andare," disse Hermione avvicinandosi ai ragazzi. "La cerimonia sta cominciando. E sistematevi quelle camicie!"

_Sto messo bene, se mi sono innamorato di una copia di mia madre!_

E ce ne aveva messo di tempo, per capirlo.

Le teneva la mano nella sua, così, per gioco; il tutto sotto il tavolo.

"Quella è zia Tessie, fa che non si avvicini," disse Ron, con aria profondamente disgustata.

Hermione lo guardò un po' esasperata, ma poi Ginny richiamò la sua attenzione e le assicurò che per una volta il fratello aveva ragione.

"Se prova a guardarci, facciamo finta di essere i figli dei vicini," disse la giovane.

Luna disse qualcosa sul fatto che lì vicino abitava una strana famiglia con una nonna mummia e una ragazza che viaggiava nel sonno.

Gli altri risero.

"E quell'altra è zia Judy, ma a quanto pare solo Percy la conosce…" disse Ron.

"A proposito, raccontaci un po' questa storia di Percy?" disse la sorella, lanciando un'occhiata al fratello in questione, che in quel momento stava parlando con il padre.

"Be', è successo che…"

E mentre raccontava, di tanto in tanto le stringeva la mano, come per parlare in un linguaggio segreto. Lei ricambiava di volta in volta, e non era tanto sorpresa, perché pure era successo altre volte in precedenza; solo, si sentì rabbrividire quando alla fine del racconto, una volta che qualcun altro aveva preso a parlare, lui prese e portò entrambe le mani allo scoperto, e poi avvicinò quella di lei alla sua bocca, con aria distratta.

Harry si sporse verso di lui.

"Attento a Fred e George," gli disse in un orecchio.

Ron scosse la testa.

"Non c'è pericolo," disse. "Sono così presi da quello strambo tipo ubriaco che fa i giochi con le carte che non guardano più in faccia nessuno."

Ed effettivamente i gemelli non avevano occhi che per Victor Moore e le sue, di mani.

Poi, una voce dirompente ed estranea al gruppo.

"Oh, ma questa mi mancava!"

Si voltarono tutti spaventati.

"Zia Muriel!" disse Ginny.

"Piccola criminale, non ti avevo visto prima della cerimonia, potresti uccidere con quel vestito, lo sai?" disse la zia Muriel cordialmente (contando che per lei era come fare una minaccia).

Poi tornò con l'attenzione al suo interesse originale, Ron.

"Voglio assolutamente che tu mi presenti la tua fidanzata!" disse ad alta voce – tanto da far girare pure qualcuno dai tavoli vicini, fortunatamente francesi.

Ron arrossì vistosamente in zona orecchie, e anche Hermione avvampò. Si staccarono immediatamente.

Ginny si chinò verso Neville e Luna. "E' una giornata pessima per loro oggi: prima mamma, poi zia Muriel…"

Insomma, era già tutto alta portineria.

"Tesoro, che cosa stai guardando?" disse Arthur a sua moglie.

"Io? Niente, assolutamente niente," disse questa. Si affrettò a spostare lo sguardo da il tavolo dei ragazzi. Erano passate tre ore dalla cerimonia, e ormai ogni traccia di pianto era scomparsa dal suo viso paffuto, e si era unita insieme al resto della famiglia – delle famiglie ora unite – alla gioia generale. Nonostante questo, era pensierosa.

"E' che posso sopportare di vederne andare via solo uno alla volta, capisci?"

Arthur la guardò perplesso.

"Sicuro," disse poi. "Certo. Anche io."

Molly si volse a guardarlo con le sopracciglia inarcate.

"Non mi dare ragione quando neanche sai di che cosa parlo!"

Arthur sospirò, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, e non provò neanche a ribattere. Stranamente, era convinto di aver capito la questione meglio di chiunque altro.

Hermione si sporse leggermente verso di Ron.

"Senti," disse, piano, perché rimanesse una conversazione privata. "Ma tua madre, alla fine…"

"Eh?" disse lui. "Cosa?"

"Hai capito. Ti ha tenuto per quanto tempo? Forse dovrei andare e scusarmi – no, magari adesso non è il momento, più tardi – ho paura di non essere vista così bene da lei."

Ron sembrava alquanto perplesso.

"Io… non penso. Insomma. Perché mai…?"

"Ti avrà detto qualcosa di me, no? Di che cosa… ti ha parlato?"

Ron distolse lo sguardo.

"Non… non sono cose da dire così, sai."

"Insomma, Ron!" disse Hermione. "Non so che cosa fare, ti ci metti anche tu?"

"Senti, te lo dico dopo," disse lui.

"Dopo quando?"

"Dopo… dopo. Più tardi."

"Quando?"

"Quando siamo da soli. Anche con Harry, in caso, ma… non ora. E comunque…"

Si fermò.

"Cosa?" disse Hermione.

"Lasciamo perdere," disse Ron. "Ma non è molto interessante. Quello che mi ha detto, intendo. Non so come la prenderesti."

"Il tuo discorso non ha senso."

Ron sospirò.

"Ripeto: lasciamo perdere…"

Ma Hermione non avrebbe mollato così facilmente.

"Hanno cominciato a suonare," disse.

"E allora?" disse Ron.

_E allora adesso mi devi qualcosa, Ron Weasley._

_Swing Time._

"Ahia, Ron!"

"Te la sei voluta tu, te l'avevo detto che non sono capace a ballare," disse lui.

"Oh be', almeno potresti fare attenzione a dove metti i piedi, no?"

Ron sbuffò.

"Allora," disse Hermione. "Vuoi dirmi che cosa ti ha detto tua madre, adesso che siamo soli?"

"Soli?" disse Ron. "Siamo in mezzo ad un mucchio di gente!"

E attorno a loro, effettivamente, c'era almeno una dozzina di altre coppie a ballare.

Hermione lo guardò male. "Non ci sente nessuno, Ron."

"Ti ho detto dopo," disse lui, paziente.

Hermione gli pestò un piede.

"Porc-"

"Ron!"

Ron la guardò; lei sorrise candidamente.

"Quanto mi dispiace, proprio non me n'ero accorta," disse.

Lui assunse un'aria offesa, poi però distolse lo sguardo e sorrise.

"Ehi," disse allora. "Che cosa sta facendo Ginny?"

Hermione guardò verso il loro tavolo. Ginny era ancora seduta, ma ora tra le sue mani si trovava un bouquet, che ella brandiva come fosse una mazza da Battitore; sorrideva così con aria di sfida in direzione di Harry, che di risposta sembrava scioccato.

Scioccato – per forza.

Si trattava del bouquet della sposa.

_Come a dire: o ci pensi tu oppure mi trovo qualcun altro._

"E' impazzita?" disse Ron.

"E' solo un bouquet, Ron; per quanto tu ci possa credere…" disse Hermione.

"Si è messa d'accordo con Fleur!"

"Cosa?" disse lei.

"Si sono messe d'accordo per far venire una crisi di nervi a Harry! Dopo che io ho fatto tanto per… per risolvere il loro problema!"

"Aspetta, aspetta," disse Hermione. "Chi è che ha fatto tanto? Tu?"

"Certo," disse Ron.

"Ah, e cosa avresti fatto? Sentiamo…"

"Sono stato zitto."

"Eh!"

"Sono stato zitto," disse Ron. "E fermo."

"Tu fai sempre così!" disse Hermione con voce stridula.

"Ma non quando si tratta di mia sorella," disse il ragazzo. "E comunque, so quello che faccio."

Hermione sospirò e scosse la testa. Ron svoltò e quasi la fece cadere; lei rimase in piedi solo aggrappandosi saldamente alle spalle di lui.

"Ops!"

"Forse," disse lei, un po' stordita. "E' meglio che torniamo al tavolo."

Ron la guardò indignato.

"No, adesso sto cominciando a divertirmi," disse con un sorriso. Tenendola un po' più stretta, quasi la fece volare, stavolta con più sicurezza.

Disse: "E poi, forse dovremmo lasciarli da soli."

"Eh?" disse Hermione.

"Guarda," disse Ron.

Hermione di nuovo si volse verso Harry e Ginny, e vide che erano seduti vicini; stavano parlando, e anche se non ridevano sembravano essersi rappacificati: finalmente riuscivano a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Oh, non ci posso credere," disse, ancora guardandoli. "Non può essere stata Fleur. Dopo tutto il tempo passato a parlare con l'uno e con l'altra, arriva Fleur e…"

Ron con una mano le prese il viso e la fece voltare a guardarlo.

"Facciamo che ognuno di noi ci ha messo del proprio come poteva, e che quello è il risultato, ok?"

Hermione annuì, e sorrise.

"Forza, digli 'Lo voglio', Hermione Granger!" disse allora una voce a loro familiare.

I due si voltarono, e scoprirono con orrore di trovarsi vicino ai gemelli, che sebbene presi nella danza con due dame diverse, avevano trovato lo stesso il modo di avvicinarsi a loro e di metterci bocca. Si affrettarono ad allontanarsi. Ron era stato inizialmente preso alla sprovvista, e poi, imbarazzato come non mai – affrettandosi ad allontanarsi dai fratelli – guardò perplesso Hermione, che sembrava furente.

"Odio Fred e George," disse lei.

Ron sospirò. "Benvenuta nel club," disse.

"Continuano a fare quei commenti stupidi… come se… come se ci dovessimo sposare da un momento all'altro anche noi!"

"Be', si vede che è una moda," disse Ron, sovrappensiero.

"Che cosa intendi?" disse Hermione, colta dal dubbio.

Ron scosse la testa. "Che cosa ho detto?"

"Hai detto che va di moda," disse Hermione.

"Che cosa?"

"Prenderci in giro. Come se ci dovessimo sposare."

"Ah, sì," disse il ragazzo. "Ma lascia perdere. Parlavo così, tanto per…"

Hermione sospirò, esasperata.

"Che cosa c'è, Ron?"

"Potrei fare la stessa domanda a te," disse lui.

"Ascolta, forse non posso capire, ma-"

"Vuoi proprio sapere che cosa mi ha detto mia madre?" disse lui, con aria avvilita.

"Io? Sì," disse lei.

"Bene, ecco," disse Ron, e in quel momento distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo vistosamente. "Dopo avermi fatto un… ehm. Un discorso su… le ragazze… i ragazzi… uhm, insomma…"

"Passa avanti, ti prego."

"Bene, mi ha cominciato a dire di lei e papà, e del fatto che… be', in pratica, non vuole che ci salti il grillo in testa di sposarci in segreto."

"Cosa!"

"Hai capito."

"Lei pensa che-"

"Be', in poche parole… sì."

Ron si voltò di nuovo verso Hermione per ricevere conforto, ma si trovò infine solo a vederla scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, e poi a stringersi a lui, scossa dall'isteria del momento.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?" disse il ragazzo.

Hermione non riuscì a rispondere.

"Guarda che lei era seria," disse Ron dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Hermione annuì e un poco si riprese, allentando la presa.

"Non è per tua madre, eh, assolutamente," disse. "Ma ci vedi – noi – a sposarci in… in _segreto_?"

"No, mamma mi spellerebbe prima, come ti ho detto."

"Sì, ma in caso passeranno anni prima che succeda," disse lei, ora anche le lacrime agli occhi. "Visto il tempo che è passato prima che riuscissimo a… combinare qualcosa? A prescindere dalla situazione, intendo, certo che in questi giorni-"

Non continuò a parlare, si fermò d'improvviso, così come d'improvviso s'era fermato Ron, che ora non si muoveva più, e che si limitava a tenerla fra le braccia e a guardarla negli occhi.

"Non dire così," disse dopo poco. "Lo sai come finisco per recuperare il tempo perduto sempre all'ultimo momento. E solo perché tu mi aiuti, non è forse così?"

Hermione annuì lentamente, non riuscendo subito a cogliere il senso del discorso.

Ron sorrise, la tirò a sé e la baciò. Lei fece presto a capire, e a ricambiare; così se ne stettero fermi, in mezzo alla pista da ballo, ignari del pubblico, delle altre coppie danzanti per le quali erano d'intralcio, e soprattutto dello swing che continuava a risuonare nell'aria.

"Ah, ovviamente il matrimonio segreto rimane fuori questione."

"Vorrei ben vedere!"

"Quantomeno vorrei una cosa seria, dignitosa, niente di improvvisato. Harry sarà il nostro testimone, naturalmente. I miei genitori saranno molto contenti, gli sei sempre piaciuto in modo particolare - anche se prima vorranno parlare un poco con te. Cosa ne dici di una delle prossime domeniche a pranzo?"

Hermione si voltò a guardare l'espressione di Ron. Lui aveva dell'indescrivibile, ed era sbiancato completamente, un peculiare contrasto tra il colore del viso e quello dei suoi capelli.

Lei scoppiò a ridere.

_E poi dicono che non ho senso dell'umorismo!_

_Magic Fiction / Double Feature_

_Bill and Fleur Delacour will have their future_

_Kisses have been shared by Ron and Hermione_

_Potter's going to fight the Lord without regretting_

_His litte Gee-e-e-een_

_At the midsum(mer) Weasley Wedding Swing Time Show_

_I wanna go_

_Ah ah – ah ah ah_

_To the midsum(mer) Weasley Wedding Swing Time Show_


End file.
